Japanese-Indian Cultural Mix
by The KDT
Summary: Baljeet is spending his day off, but finds out that there is one more project he has to do for school. Unfortunately, he has to do the project with one other person.


Japanese-Indian Cultural Mix

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, so stop asking already.

* * *

So, this is my third Phineas and Ferb story in the Day Off series. If you haven't read them (Are You Serious? and No One Can Know) you should. Itold myself that it was pretty good, and I believe I'm a reliable source. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Baljeet was not enjoying his day off. The day before, Phineas and Ferb declared that everyone take a day off from the "Big Idea." Baljeet had also discovered that he had no appointments for his various activities (college seminars, polka recital, etc.) for the day. Baljeet had started at the schedule with a strange feeling. Baljeet had never experienced relaxation. He had experienced many other feelings (stress, frustration, embarrassment), but relaxation was unknown territory for him. And he was looking forward to it.

That was until he took a look at his assignments. Being a straight A student, Baljeet did all of his summer homework during the first week of summer. However, he forgot about a project that he had to complete with another student. The title of the project was called _Two Different People_. The purpose of the project was for two people to compare and contrast the lifestyles that each other live. The problem with this particular assignment for Baljeet; however, was that he was not a social person. This summer Baljeet had become more involved with other people, due to the Big Ideas of Phineas and Ferb, but he still didn't know many people who could help him with this project. Well, there was...

"No, not Buford. If I work with him, then I will surely have to put down every wedgie I receive for the project," screamed the Indian boy out loud. Yet, the boy realised that this was the only possible way he could complete the project, no matter how much he denied it. He sighed as he finally submitted to the fact of working with the bully. He straightened his blue overalls over his white shirt as he started towards the steps in his house to venture towards the Van Stomm residence.

Knock knock.

Baljeet stopped halfway down the steps with a puzzled look on his face. Then he sighed out loud. _Must be Buford. Let's get this over with_ he thought as he went down the steps. "I got it," he said to his parents, who were sitting in the living room. He reached the door, gave himself a moment to prepare himself, and then opened the door; receiving a welcoming surprise.

"Hey, Baljeet. I was wondering if you weren't busy... I mean... if you wanted to..." Ginger trailed off. Baljeet was shocked to see that a Fireside girl had an appeared at his house, instead of Buford. He was even more surprised to see Ginger in a purple blouse with purple shorts instead of her trademark Fireside Girls uniform. Instead of the beret that comes with the Fireside Girl uniform, she wore a purple ribbon in her hair in a similar manner that her sister Stacy wears her bow. Her face also had a blush that Baljeet did not notice.

Baljeet stood there dumbfounded to why Ginger came over to his house. He watched her fumble over her words until he got an idea of his own. He could avoid running into Buford if Ginger had not already finished her project. As well as he knew, Ginger is an excellent student. Whereas her grades were not as high as Baljeet or Gretchen, she was known for having high grades. Baljeet watched as Ginger trailed off, not ever finishing her sentence. She stared at Baljeet, fearing what he might say to her. Baljeet waited a little longer to see if Ginger would attempt to say something else and then said, "Hey Ginger, have you finished the different culture project we have to do for the summer?"

Ginger looked at Baljeet and shook her head quickly and spoke quietly, in fear of her voice squeaking, "No, I have not. Milly did not think that we should start the summer off with school work, so it is the only thing I have left to finish."

In his head, Baljeet was loudly thanking Milly for procrastinating. "Well, would you like to finish that project with me today?"

"Wait... you... want to work on a project... with me?" Ginger started chocking up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had finally gained enough courage to come over and ask Baljeet if he just wanted to hang out. She never thought she would get the chance to work with Baljeet on a project.

"Yes, I think that it could be a lot of fun." At this declaration, Ginger fell forward, almost losing consciousness in the process. Baljeet caught her and held her in his arms, looking at her with concern. "Ginger, are you all right?"

"What?" Ginger said with a dreamy expression on her face. She was lost in her mind, grinning that her dream boy was holding her.

"Are you okay Ginger," Baljeet said a little louder as he started to lightly shake her.

Ginger regained her senses and quickly jumped out of Baljeet's arms. He face was extremely red and she couldn't stop stuttering. "Uh y-yeah, I-I just d-didn't eat b-breakfast t-today."

"Oh," Baljeet said, "Well, follow me to my room. I keep a bowl of fruit in my room in case I feel peckish while I am doing homework or practicing for something or another."

Ginger was trying very hard not to squeal with the invitation to Baljeet's room. She nodded her head silently, trying to calm herself down after she spent some time in the Indian boy's clutches.

"Baljeet, who is that?" Baljeet's mother had looked over the couch and saw that her son was heading up the stairs with some random girl. No girl had ever come over to spend some time with her son at all, so this made her feel very uneasy.

"This is my friend, Ginger Hirano," Baljeet said.

Ginger bowed her head. It was Japanese custom to bow to elder (A/N or at least it when I was there) and Ginger was a "perfect" Japanese daughter, unlike her older sister. "It is very nice to meet with you Mrs. Tjinder."

"We are just going to do a summer project in my room," Baljeet said.

Baljeet's mother eyed the two suspiciously. She knew that Baljeet had never done anything that was not to be trusted. But, she did not know this girl and what her relationship was with Baljeet. However, she decided that couldn't just jump to conclusions. "Very well, but make sure to keep your down open."

Baljeet sighed loudly, "Yes, mother." Baljeet said as he walked up the stairs with Ginger close behind. 'It is not like I have not had friends over before,' he thought.

Eventually, Baljeet and Ginger reached Baljeet's room. Ginger looked around Baljeet's room and was very surprised to see how similar it looked to her room. Bookcases filled with books, a bed, a desk to do homework on, and a colour-coded schedule made Ginger think that she was back in her room.

Baljeet saw the surprised expression on Ginger's face. "Yes, I understand. My room is not what is expected for a boy my age,"

"No, that is not it. It's just that our rooms look very similar!" Ginger exclaimed. She then noticed that Baljeet was shaking at her last comment. "Oh my, I used a contraction. I am so sorry, Baljeet."

"It is okay Ginger. I am starting to get used to it," Baljeet reassured Ginger, as he recovered from his "contraction episode." "I am; however, interested in the similarities of our rooms."

"Well, I have two bookcases in my room, as well. In fact, they are in the same place. Along with you bed, desk, and schedule. However, I don't have a computer in my room. My onē-san has the computer in her room."

"Well, I am sure that you have some things that you have in your room that I don't have," Baljeet said as he walked over to his desk to write these things down. He realised that this information was good to put down for the project.

Ginger took notice of this and sat on Baljeet's bed which was very close to his desk. "Not much. Just my Fireside Girls uniform, patches, sash, and my flute."

"Wait, you play the flute?" Baljeet's asked, becoming more interested in the Japanese girl.

"Yes, I do. I find it very relaxing and enjoyable. It is not that I want to have a career in music, I just think it is a nice ability to have."

"I think that it is very interesting." Baljeet said.

"Wow, really." Ginger started to blush.

"Yeah, tell me more about yourself."

"O-okay," Ginger said excitedly. "Well, I was born in Tokyo, Japan. I moved her when I was four years old..." Ginger continued of her past and her hobbies. Baljeet was thoroughly involved with Ginger's story. He did not know that there was a person in Danville that shared his personal interests or a similar past to his. Baljeet was born in India and moved to Danville the same age that Ginger moved here. They both loved to do math, they worked hard at what they do, and they find school very important in their lives. While Ginger talked, Baljeet began to notice that Ginger was actually a cute girl. He had never seen her without her Fireside Girls uniform, but now seeing the purple outfit and the ribbon in her hair made Baljeet see it.

After a couple of hours, Baljeet had finished typing up the report. This report hit twenty pages, his longest report ever. "Done, do you want to see?"

"Sure," Ginger responded as she got off Baljeet's bed. She walked over to the desk and looked at the screen. Baljeet blushed at how close Ginger was as she looked at the report. "It looks fine to me."

"Great," Baljeet said as he hit the print button.

Ginger looked at her watch. "Oh my, it is getting late. I should be going home now." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Okay," Baljeet said as he walked behind her. They walked down the stairs Ginger walked out the front door and turned back to Baljeet.

"I had a very fun day, Baljeet," Ginger said with a smile on her face.

"I day as well, Ginger," Baljeet replied, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again some time?"

Ginger looked at Baljeet with confused in her face. "But I do not have any other assignments that need to be completed."

Baljeet chuckled. "No, I meant that the two of us could spend some time together."

As Ginger finally began to understand what Baljeet said, he face went to maximum red levels. "O-okay I would like that very much, Baljeet. That sounds very awesome. When? When would you like to do that, where should we go, and what should we do?" Ginger questioned, not able to contain herself.

Baljeet took a step back. "Uh, we can find that out later."

Ginger calmed down, "Okay, bye Baljeet." She walked away quickly, hoping she could make it home before passing out from excitement.

"Goodbye, Ginger," Baljeet waved. He watched her walk out of sight before her closed the door. "I wonder why I never noticed her before.


End file.
